


Chocolate Kiss

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tendou Satori, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Size Kink, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Ushijima can't help but dive down and lap the warm chocolate. His tongue tracing the lines on Tendou's toned stomach. Each hot breath leaves a trail of goosebumps behind as he collects the pool of chocolate on his collarbone.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of #miakinkmas
> 
> Thanks so much to our beta [Jules!](https://twitter.com/QuasarScorpion)

_“Same time my place, Waka-kun?”_

* * *

Open-mouthed groans, panting, and moans permeate the still apartment. Two large hands exploring the dips and divots of the other, hunger and lust exploding with every touch.

A giggle slips out the red-haired man. 

“Waka-kun, you’re really handsy today,” Tendou breathes out, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Returning his statement with nothing but a grunt, Ushijima presses back in, nipping at Tendou’s neck and shoulders. _Sweet_. He grabs Tendou by the jaw and tilts it back, exposing his neck for easier access as he explores the pale skin beneath his lips. The pitter-patter of the rain melts away the sounds of the cars and passing voices.

Like he could read his mind, he felt Tendou reach across the counter, his hands frantically looking for _something,_ a surprise to spice things up. He finally finds it, and lays back, exposing himself for Ushijima’s eyes to feast on. 

“Before you got here I was working on something, you wanna’ give it a try?” Tendou’s grin stretches across his face. Each of his languid movements pulled Ushijima’s attention to the bowl in his arms. 

Ushijima’s eyes are fixed on him as Tendou’s slender fingers wrap around the wooden spoon. He scoops the chocolate slowly letting a few drops fall onto his previously unmarked skin. Tendou watches as Ushijima's eyes, briefly, light up at the proposition before him. 

“You love sweets, right?” Swiping a bit of the chocolate off his chest. With a graceful swipe, Tendou lifts some of the chocolate off of his chest eyes never once leaving Ushijima’s face. He sensually runs his tongue along his digit. Drooping eyes inviting Ushijima into his embrace.

Stifling a moan, Ushijima can’t help but dive down and lap the warm chocolate. His tongue tracing the lines on Tendou’s toned stomach. Each hot breath leaves a trail of goosebumps behind as he collects the pool of chocolate on his collarbone. A small mewl leaves Tendou’s lips when Ushijima sucks at his chocolate-covered nipple, his tongue swirling around briefly nipping at it until it is completely clean.

“Satori, I need you” Ushijima breathes out, looking up at him with dark lust-filled eyes.

“Then take me.”

Ushijima slips his hands down in between Tendou’s thighs and peels them apart. Scratching his skin with his teeth, Ushijima abruptly pulls Tendou to the edge of the counter. Cold marble presses into his back as he slides along it earning Ushijima a small yelp. Dipping his hands between his cheeks, Ushijima's fingers prod at his entrance. To his surprise, he is met with little to no resistance. Circling his digit, Ushijima is satisfied at how well the soft muscle is adjusting to his intrusion. 

“Are you always this ready?”

“I got myself ready when you told me your plane landed.”

“That was at 5 a.m.”

He adds two more fingers, making sure Tendou is loose enough before taking them out. Readying himself at Tendou’s entrance he leaned into the embrace. The man under him shivered, wincing at the sheer difference in size.

“ _Ahh-_ you only come to France every now and then so I figured I’d make it worth your while.” Tendou half groans, the stretch nearly too much for him to handle.

Pausing for Tendou to adjust Ushijima takes a moment to fit his small waist in between his large hands. The red-head arches his back letting out a small gasp giving Ushijima the sign to continue. Pressing on his abdomen, Ushijima pulls out halfway and thrusts back in. He can feel the satisfying bulge of himself under his thumbs. He watches as Tendou’s eyes roll back as he presses down again succumbing to the sensation.

“Ah- so tight, your waist is so small,” Ushijima moans, his lips desperately looking for Tendou’s own.

Writhing under him, Tendou grips the edge of the counter for stability. His knuckles turn white as he throws his head back moaning. 

“Ahh- you know-- Toshi, I’m a man too. I’m not small _ahh-_ you’re just-- fuck- _HUGE_ ”

A low chuckle leaves Ushijima’s lips before they are pulling each other in for a passionate kiss. Their moans get lost within each other’s mouth, as Ushijima pounds Tendou into the counter. Wrapping his thick fingers around Tendou’s length, he grins against Tendou’s lips. His palm running its course up and down his shaft, circling the tip with his thumb every other pass, coercing a body shuddering whine.

“Oh, I’m very aware of what you are Satori.”

Looking up, Tendou takes in a sharp breath. Returning his glazed look are Ushijima’s textbook olive eyes. Contrasting his exasperated breaths and hot cheeks, Ushijima's eyes bore into Tendou’s skin bringing him to the edge. Releasing his grip on the counter, Tendou wraps his arms and legs tightly around him. As habit would have it, Ushijima knows this means that Tendou is close. Picking him up and slamming him into the wall he ruts into his slender body. Tearing a loud moan from both of them. Pawing at his back Tendou smothers his face into the crook of Ushijima’s neck.

“Ahh- Toshi- I’m-”

“Yeah, Satori, me too- _come for_ _me._ ”

Tendou can’t hold back from coming any longer as he cums between them. He cries out in pleasure when he feels Ushijima bury his throbbing cock deep inside him. His lover followed him over the edge leaving them both panting as they ride out their orgasms.

It takes them a moment to recover, Ushijima finally pulling out when he returns to himself, letting Tendou hop off the counter.

“That was great, Waka-kun, so great…” Tendou half breaths out, half laughs as he begins to walk towards the other side of the kitchen. “Want a glass of water?”

“Yes, please,”

They are not into cuddling and affection, they never had that type of friends with benefits, after all. Yet it is a common thing for Ushijima to stay in his apartment for the night. They get to talk and catch up, making up for all the time they spent apart. Turning the faucet on and filling his glass with a shaky hand, Tendou readjusts his body to the sensation of the steady ground beneath his feet. Sliding the glass across the counter his eyes assess the damage.

“So? That was 80% cacao, what’d you think?”

“A little bitter, but on you? Sweet.”

It wasn’t until the next morning, after another round of hot shower sex and lazy morning sex a few hours ago, that they had to say goodbye. Tendou hugs Ushijima, patting his back before pulling away.

“Same time, my place, Waka-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Atsukita with- Toys/ Vouyerism- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
